


What You Get When You Tease The Mandalorian

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: You liked to tease the Mandalorian whenever the opportunity presented itself. Whether you were out somewhere to chase a bounty, or if you two were alone on the ship, you tried your best to shimmy a little when you felt his gaze on you or let you touch linger on him for just a moment longer than was necessary. Usually, Mando was able to keep his emotions in control, but sometimes he completely broke down and took you on whatever the closest surface was.He wasn’t a man of many words, and Mando usually let his actions speak for him, especially when it came to the way you made him feel. You awakened feelings in him that he never thought he had, and he loved nothing more than to pleasure your body to show just how much you meant to him.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 106





	What You Get When You Tease The Mandalorian

You liked to tease the Mandalorian whenever the opportunity presented itself. Whether you were out somewhere to chase a bounty, or if you two were alone on the ship, you tried your best to shimmy a little when you felt his gaze on you or let you touch linger on him for just a moment longer than was necessary. Usually, Mando was able to keep his emotions in control, but sometimes he completely broke down and took you on whatever the closest surface was.

He wasn’t a man of many words, and Mando usually let his actions speak for him, especially when it came to the way you made him feel. You awakened feelings in him that he never thought he had, and he loved nothing more than to pleasure your body to show just how much you meant to him.

It was just you and Mando alone in the hull of the ship. The bounty you chased lay frozen in carbonite on the other side of the room. That wasn’t the plan for him, but after Mando watched his perverted expression when he looked at you, he had enough and swiftly put him under. You bit your lip as you watched, as you secretly loved it when Mando got possessive over you like that. Once the bounty was secure, you sauntered over to the Mandalorian and embraced him.

Mando wrapped an arm around your waist as his other hand ran across your hip and gripped you tightly. You hissed at his rough hold, but it exhilarated you. Before you realized it, Mando spun you around so that your back was to his chest so he could hold onto you better. A gloved hand pushed under your belt and pantline and you let out a sigh at the feel of the rough leather against your bare skin. You bit your lip and leaned back into his body and rocked up and down slowly to create some friction through his armor and your clothing. You could feel his length begin to grow at just that little bit of touch, and you smirked as you teased him even more.

“You tease,” he breathed out your name as he rubbed against your backside. Heat rose in the room as well as within your bodies as you turned each other on.

Mando let out a growl as he regained control of his senses. It was always a game you liked to play with him: the way you shot him a look from across the room or the way you could barely touch him. You were such a tease. And he would make you pay for it.

His gloved hand moved down towards your pussy, and he could tell that you were so wet already, even though the leather. You gasped when one of his fingers ran over your folds and touched your clit for just a second. It was a very different sensation than his bare skin; it was rougher and just on the verge of painful, but it drove you absolutely wild.

“Fuck,” you moaned as your grip on his arms tightened, “Mando…”

He responded with a more deliberate touch. His gloved finger rubbed over your cunt in different directions, and every time he ran over your clit, you cried out in pleasure. Your body shook at his actions. Mando groaned as he bucked his hips against yours to make you feel his growing erection.

Mando’s grip on you tightened as he became more aggressive with his movements. He made little circles around your clit a few times before he dragged his finger across your folds. Even though his armor, he could feel the heat from your body as every move he made turned you on more and more. And he became more and more turned on by your moans.

As much as he enjoyed the sight before him, Mando wanted more. So, he dragged his finger down your pussy to tease at your entrance. This was something new for the both of you, so before he pushed his gloved finger inside of you, he said, “Tell me if it’s too much.”

You raised your gaze to meet the visor of his helmet before you nodded, “Please, Mando,” you begged as you pushed yourself against his finger.

That was all he needed to drive the digit inside of you. Because of the material, his one finger filled you more than usual, and it was rough against your inner walls. Your head fell back against Mando’s chest as you let out a cry. His hand that held your waist moved up to cup your still clothed breast and he started a rhythm: his one hand pumped in and out of you while the other squeezed and massaged your chest.

Your hands moved from his arms to the table in front of you. Your ass stayed against him as you leaned forward, and you made sure to open your legs more for him. Mando took the hint and slowed his movements down to add a second finger.

“Ahhh,” you moaned out. The little bit of sting to add to your pleasure was unlike anything you ever experienced before. You rocked your hips to match Mando’s movements and clenched your inner muscles when his fingers were completely buried in you.

“Do you need me to stop?” concern laced his voice when he noticed the way you cried out.

“Don’t you dare,” you spoke through gritted teeth. Truthfully, you loved the feeling of a little pain mixed with pleasure. It gave you that bit of extra stimulation and drove you absolutely wild.

Mando’s erection was almost screaming at him by this point. He loved the way you looked when you were completely at his mercy, but nothing turned him on more than when you moaned and cried in pleasure. Almost too quickly, he pulled his fingers out, which made you whimper.

“Bend over,” he commanded.

You were all too eager to comply, and you let your upper body collapse completely onto the table. Your legs stayed spread open for him, and you stayed still as he fumbled with your pants and pushed them down to your knees. He was rewarded with the right of your sweet pussy, already soaked and ready for him.

Mando let out a guttural growl as he freed his length and lined himself up at your entrance. For the first time that night, you could feel each other’s bare skin, and the heat that radiated from each of your bodies. He held onto your hip with one hand as he started to push himself into you.

Cries and moans from both of you filled the room. You gripped the edge of the table so hard you thought you may snap it, but you didn’t care. All you cared about was the feeling of Mando’s dick inside you. He paused for a moment when he was fully sheathed, but only for a moment. He was too turned on and too eager to wait.

He pumped himself in and out of you and quickly picked up his rhythm. His other hand came to hold your other hip so he could keep you still. You sprawled your upper body out on the table as you allowed him to do whatever he wanted with you while the table rocked back and forth from his thrusts.

Mando’s pace became more rapid as he pounded into you with fervor. Your cries were loud, but you could still hear him chant your name though his modulator. But it was when he brought his hand over your cunt and rubbed at your clit again that you really lost all inhibitions.

“Mando!” you screamed his name as waves of pleasure crashed through your entire body, “I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum… Mando…”

He didn’t slow down, and he wanted nothing more than to hear you climax with his name on your tongue. And he didn’t have to wait long, between the rough thrusts of his hip and the friction against your clit, you came with a scream.

Mando’s orgasm was right behind yours, and the feeling of your walls clenching around him was the last push he needed to go over the edge. He moaned your name as he rode out his own climax before he slowed his pace.

A comfortable silence fell between you as you both caught your breath. Mando’s arms shook a bit as he held himself up over you before he shifted his weight to pull out, which caused you to whine softly. You had collapsed completely on the table and did not move until you felt him nudge your side. With a groan, you rolled over to meet his helmeted gaze.

“Close your eyes,” he spoke in a tender voice. You obliged and covered your eyes with your hand for extra assurance. Once your sight was gone, you heard the familiar hiss and clunk and you knew that Mando had shed his helmet. Once it was down, Mando pulled you up to meet his lips with yours in a sweet kiss. His gloved hand covered yours as he deepened the kiss and your tongues tangled together in a passionate dance.

Once you broke apart for air, you whispered, “You have to do that again.”

“Keep being a tease,” he replied playfully but with a hint of lust in his voice, “And we will.”


End file.
